


Spring Break in New Orleans [Handon]

by alphasiphoner



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasiphoner/pseuds/alphasiphoner
Summary: Over the course of the school year, Hope Mikaelson began dating Landon Kirby. When spring break rolls around, her father, Klaus Mikaelson asks to finally meet his daughter's boyfriend. What can possibly go wrong when meeting your girlfriend's original hybrid, killer father?





	Spring Break in New Orleans [Handon]

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, which means alternate universe. In the real timeline and plots, Klaus is dead, but I thought it would be fun to write a small chapter of what if Landon met Klaus. I only included Klaus, because I thought his and Landon's interaction would be the funniest. In this AU, there is also no monster of the week. I hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts! Thank you!

Soft morning light poured into the bedroom, causing the oil paintings cattered throughout the space to glisten. The room was mostly tidy and three suitcases were placed near the antique wooden door. Under the blue and green floral sheets of the queen-sized bed lied a wide awake and nervous Hope Mikaelson tracing random patterns on the chest of her sleeping prince, Landon Kirby.

When Headmaster Saltzman first told her there was news of a phoenix being awakened near the beginning of the school year, she could not believe her ears. They knew of vampires, werewolves, witches, and the occasional mix between the two, – or in her own case the three – but phoenixes seemed like complete fantasy. When they went to Atlanta to find the legend-turned-reality, she was expecting people with cameras and a douchey man wearing clothes that were for the generation half his age to jump out from the nearby alley and tell her she was being pranked. The phoenix was Landon Kirby – the boy she danced with a couple years prior. When she imagined a phoenix, she imagined someone with a fiery personality, but Landon was a complete geek with a sweet soul.

Throughout the span of three-quarters of the year, Hope has helped Landon adjust to life at the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted and in exchange, he brought warmth and laughter to her life. After sharing a kiss during a fight class where the phoenix managed to pin the tribrid to the ground for the first time in November, it didn’t take long before she realized she was falling in love with him.

Now it was time for spring break. The flowers and trees began to bloom and the grass was green yet again. Someone could now go outside without a heavy jacket and accessories and life was brought back to the campus as the children went outside more and more for their lessons and the teenagers went outside to hang out with their friends. During the month long winter break, Hope spent only half of it with her family and the other half with Landon and his brother Rafael Waife – who turned out to be the werewolf that accidentally killed him during a full moon, which is what revealed Landon being a phoenix. Because of this, her dad, Klaus Mikaelson, believed it was time to meet his littlest wolf’s boyfriend and invited him to New Orleans for the next break.

The dark-haired teenager was excited about this news and accepted the invitation to Louisiana immediately. Meanwhile, the auburn-haired young woman, couldn’t sleep and felt every single movement in her stomach as sweat poured from her finger tips. She was her father’s only child and her father was the original hybrid. He was well-known in supernatural history as being the villain of thousands of stories. He has slaughtered and killed countless and would wreak havoc on anyone who dared to cross or threaten him. He was infamous for never giving mercy. Although she knew Landon could not be killed, Hope was still frightened to see how many times her father would put it to a test.

Landon didn’t seem to have any fear at all when it came to meeting _the_ original vampire and werewolf hybrid. When Hope first revealed that her last name was Mikaelson instead of Marshall, he didn’t blink. He had learned all about the Mikaelson family through his history class, but yet, he had no fear. Hope called him crazy and delusional and believed he just thought that the original family was a myth. Regardless, it was her reality and the time came for him to go to New Orleans.

The sleek, black alarm clock changed from 7:59 to 8:00 and began to make aggressive noises, forcing anyone sleeping within a five mile radius to wake up. As Hope’s fingers pushed the button to turn it off, Landon’s forest green eyes fluttered open and looked down to see her on his chest that continued to rise and fall steadily. A sleepy smile spread across his face.

“Good morning,” he said, his voice being an octave deeper than usual.

 _Ugh, his morning voice makes me weak_ , the tribrid thought. She looked up with her aquamarine blue eyes. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as soon as they made eye contact. “Good morning, did you sleep well?”

 _How can someone be so angelic this early in the morning?_ , the phoenix thought to himself. “I slept well. Did you?” he replied as he wrapped one arm around his beloved and wiped his eyes with the hand from the other.

“I’ll be fine,” she  answered with a small shrug as she nuzzled herself into his warm chest.

As his hand slowly rubbed her arm gently, he asked, “Did you get any sleep?”

Hope unlocked her eyes from his and shook her head.

“Are you still nervous?”

She nodded.

He pressed his soft lips to her forehead, giving her a kiss. “Everything will be fine. Even if the worse happens, he can’t kill me,” Landon chuckled.

 

“That won’t stop him from possibly trying. You don’t get it, I’m not only his only daughter, but also his only-“

“Child,” Landon finished for her, “Hope this is one of the few normal things about our relationship. Most fathers are protective of their daughters.”

She rolled her eyes, “Is everyone else’s dad a hybrid whose been around for give or take a millennium and has murdered who knows how many people?”

Landon laughed, his floppy black hair shaking in the process. “Everything will be fine,” he reassured and gently grabbed her chin to pull her face closer. When she was close enough, he kissed her lips softly.

She smiled into the kiss, despite his terrible morning breath.

When she pulled away, she scrunched up her nose and said, “You need to brush your teeth.”

“Oh really?” he asked as his eyes began to dance with mischief. Suddenly, he breathed heavily right into her face.

Hope exaggerated a cough and quickly got out of the bed. She pointed towards the bathroom door. “Brush your teeth, now!”

He smiled at her widely before getting out of the comfortable bed and headed towards the bathroom, obeying her orders.

 

“Do you have everything?” Alaric asked, as Landon opened the front door for Hope.

Hope and Landon were the last ones to leave the campus after Rafael left with Kaleb and MG, aside from the headmaster and his children themselves. Josie stood there with a patient smile as Lizzie stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes fixed on the watch on her wrist.

“Yes, thank you Mr. Saltzman. Enjoy Greece with the girls and tell Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore I said hello,” Hope smiled as she stepped outside.

The headmaster nodded, “Alright then. Have a good break and Landon, try to keep the resurrections to a minimum.”

“Thank you, Mr. Saltzman,” Landon responded.

Lizzie piped up, “Daddy we need to hurry. We are going to be late and we will miss mom’s dinner plans!"

Josie rolled her eyes slightly and looked towards her twin, “Lizzie, we will make it on time.”

Alaric looked towards his beautiful daughters and back towards his students. “Right. Be safe. Both of you.” He then closed the door to the school.

As the two rolled their suitcases along the concrete path, Landon looked towards Hope. “So, how are we getting there? Bus? Taxi? Hippogriff?”

“Teleportation,” the tribrid smiled.

“Impressive, most impressive,” the phoenix chuckled.

The couple stopped right outside of the gate that bared the school’s emblem. Hope draped her arms around Landon, as he placed his hands instinctively on her waist. “I love you Landon Kirby,” she smiled widely.

“And I love you, Hope Mikaelson,” he replied with an equally wide smile.

She closed her eyes as she pulled his head down towards her level. Her head tilted as she pressed her lips to his. The kiss lasted a few seconds and ended with her hands on his cheeks when they parted.

“What was that for?” he asked, his eyes slightly wide with wonder.

Half joking, half not, she responded with, “It was a goodbye kiss.”

She reached for his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She grabbed her suitcases and made Landon do the same as she mouthed Latin gibberish.

Suddenly, their surroundings changed. Landon blinked and suddenly the Virginian outdoor surroundings were replaced by a street corner of New Orleans. The two were now in front of a red door that belonged to a rounded corner, brick building. Yellow flowers blossomed from the black rails on the second floor as greenery hovered above it from the roof. Jazz music entered their ears. The Louisianan city was filled with life and beauty.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Landon Kirby."

He looked around with wonder and amazement before shifting his attention back to his girlfriend. “I can officially check it off the bucket list.”

Hope opened the front door, “Let’s do this, shall we?”

Landon nodded before entering the home.

The gray tiling stretched out to two sets of stairs, dramatically ascending into the sky. There were even more hanging greenery and light fixtures hanging from the ceiling.

“I like it,” he smiled as he looked at his short girlfriend.

“Good, because this is where I was born and raised practically. It is my home,” she replied.

He placed his hands at her waist once more and bent down to reach her. “And you are mine, Hope Mikaelson,” he said before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

As they kissed, a brief breeze circled around them and they heard a clank from the area above them where the two staircases meet. “Well you must be Landon Kirby,” a voice claimed loudly, causing an echo.

Immediately, Hope pulled back and parted from his arms.

When Landon looked up to see where the voice came from, he saw a man with dirty-blonde hair and Hope’s eyes with a mischievous smirk on his face. He didn’t have to think twice, he knew it was Klaus Mikaelson. Although he reassured Hope that he wasn’t scared to meet her dad, he was trying to convince that to himself. He has grown confident with the supernatural, but meeting an original vampire who’s also a werewolf is intimidating. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. “Yes, sir,” he answered.

Klaus Mikaelson began to slowly descend the left staircase and his eyes remained fixed on the phoenix as if he was his prey. “I would hope so, considering you just snogged my daughter. It would be awkward if you weren’t,” he chuckled, “I’m Klaus Mikaelson.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson,” the dark-haired boy said, sticking out his hand for the hybrid to shake.

“Call me Klaus,” the hybrid said, finally reaching the couple. He took. Landon’s hand and squeezed it tightly as he shook it. When he pulled away, his eyes travelled towards his daughter.

Klaus’s smile became softer and friendlier. “Welcome home, my littlest wolf.”

“Hi Dad,” she replied with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

After the father-daughter hug, the two pulled away and Klaus’s attention remained on Hope. “Darling, feel free to go put your stuff up and unpack. I’ll show Landon to the guest bedroom on the _opposite_ side of the building.”

Hope looked towards Landon with a bit of worry on her face. “Okay,” she replied, grabbing her suitcases and walking away.

Klaus placed his hand on Landon’s back firmly. “Let me show you to where you’ll be staying,” he explained, pushing him the opposite way where his daughter went.

As the two walked, the hybrid spoke up again. “A phoenix, huh? I didn’t know those existed.”

“I didn’t either, sir,” Landon chuckled, uncomfortably.

“Well, phoenix or not, let us be clear. If you break my daughter’s heart, I will figure out how to kill you. I might not get it right the first time, the second, or maybe even the twentieth,  but I will try and try again until I succeed. Do you understand?”

Landon’s green eyes widened slightly, “Yes, sir. Of course. I promise I wouldn’t hurt her."

“Good. Not that she cannot handle herself, but I am her father at the end of the day. Glad to know we are on the same page,” Klaus smiled, “That also goes for other things."

“What things?” Landon asked, furrowing his thick brows together.

Klaus twisted the door knob and opened the door to the smallest guest bedroom they had. “If you lay a hand on her, especially when she doesn’t want it, I will make sure that you will no longer be able to procreate.”

Silently, Landon walked into the guest bedroom with his suitcase.

“Also,” Klaus began.

Landon looked towards the hybrid, worry flooding his face.

“Is pizza fine with dinner? Are there any toppings you’d want to be avoided?” the hybrid asked.

The phoenix smiled, relieved. “Pizza is perfect. The only topping I don’t like is olives.”

Before leaving Landon alone to pack, he smirked and replied, “Extra olives it is.”

 

Spring break flew by and it was time for the students to return to school to finish out their year. Throughout the week, the Mikaelsons got to know Landon Kirby and Hope showed him the beauty of New Orleans. He quickly fell in love with the city. Now, Hope was folding her clothing into neat piles into her suitcase. When someone knocked on her door frame (her door was removed temporarily after Klaus caught Hope and Landon making out), her blue eyes looked to see who it was.

“Hi Dad,” she smiled.

He smiled back and entered the room. “Hi love. How’s packing going?”

“I’m almost done.”

Klaus nodded. “Good. I just wanted you to know what I thought about your boyfriend,” he explained.

Hope’s body tightened slightly. “What about Landon?” she asked.

“Don’t tell him, but I like him. He seems like the type of man you deserve,” Klaus smiled, “He seems to ground you and he isn’t as intense as the rest of us, which is surprising since he is someone who can rise from his own ashes.”

The tribrid girl chuckled, “Thank you.”

She placed her clothing down and walked towards her dad. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. “I love you, Dad and I miss you.”

“I love you too, littlest wolf.”

 

When the two returned to campus, the sky was clear and blue and it was even warmer than previously. Now, it was short sleeve weather. Students were scattered all around campus, taking in the good weather before having to return to their classes as they approach the dreaded finals. Before they entered the gates, Hope pulled her boyfriend aside.

“So I have good news,” she beamed.

Landon raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“I know you and Raf don’t have anywhere to go this summer. I talked to my family about it and instead of remaining on campus, you two can come spend it in New Orleans!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His entire face lit up. “That’s great! But I didn’t think your father liked me that much. He kept making me eat olives,” he replied.

Hope slightly giggled, “Between you and me, he secretly likes you.” After her response, she leaned in and gave him a massive kiss.

After the two pulled away, with a big smile, Landon said, “I need to go tell Raf!

“Okay, go!” she said with a big smile.

She watched happily as ~~the man~~  the phoenix she loved ran to go tell the good news to his brother.

Spring break was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to give kudos!  
> You can follow me on twitter at alphasiphoner.


End file.
